


In Giving We Receive

by Lilydancer



Series: Cum-Addict!Arthur-verse [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilydancer/pseuds/Lilydancer





	In Giving We Receive

****  
Title: In Giving We Receive ****  
'Verse: Cum-addict!Arthur  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Spoilers** : None.  
 **Warnings** : Rimming, orgasm denial.  
 **Wordcount** : 2,377  
 **Summary** : Written for the following prompt at [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) : _Arthur/Merlin, Arthur is a cum-addict because he's been sucking cock since he was young. Merlin tries to satisfy his cravings. Bonus points for a scene involving Merlin jerking off into Arthur's dinner and Arthur eating it with his fork and spoon. Would really love it if this plot remained in canon instead of AU or modern day._ Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/5454.html?thread=2129742#t2129742).  
 **Author's Notes** : Thanks to those who commented on the kink meme and especially to [](http://users.livejournal.com/tarot_card_/profile)[**tarot_card_**](http://users.livejournal.com/tarot_card_/) for hoping I would de-anon. Thanks also to the OP for the prompt!

 

Merlin groaned as Arthur licked along the line of his collar bone, stopping to nip at that spot right at the end of the bone that always made Merlin shiver. He slid his hands up the length of Arthur’s back, tracing the rippling muscles and taking his time to enjoy the way, if he gripped just so at Arthur’s shoulder, Arthur would huff out a breath against his skin. He was impatient; the day had been long, filled with chores for Arthur and Gauis, and Arthur had been dragged away to see the King that morning. Merlin had been waiting all day for this; for Arthur’s skin under his hands, Arthur’s weight above him, Arthur’s thighs cradling his; for the touch of heated flesh to bare skin.

 

Arthur nipped and licked his way up Merlin’s jaw to claim his mouth. Merlin knew Arthur’s kisses after months together, could have judged Arthur’s mood from the touch of his lips alone. The way Arthur plundered Merlin’s mouth now, suckling on Merlin’s tongue and exploring the ridges of his teeth and the insides of his cheeks, spoke of a day as long and frustrating as Merlin’s, of a day spent holding back and being let down but not letting it show.

 

Merlin did his best to give as good as he got, seeking out contact and arching into Arthur’s touch. He tried to let Arthur know that he was here, that it was okay, that he could let his frustration and pent up anger go. Kissing wasn’t one of Merlin’s strengths, but as Arthur gentled the kiss, Merlin thought he understood.

 

Arthur pulled back panting, and Merlin was distracted by the short sparks of heat each time their breaths brought their chests back into that little bit more contact and by the matching flare in Arthur’s eyes. He still wondered, sometimes, what Arthur saw in a scrawny thing like him, but whatever it was, Arthur didn’t seem likely to stop seeing it anytime soon, so Merlin usually pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

 

“I want to make this last.” Arthur’s voice was low and gravelly, barely a growl against Merlin’s ear. The rush of air across his lobe made him shiver and bite back a moan; Arthur would get quite enough of those later. The soft warmth of Arthur’s lips against the curl of his ear and the gentle nip of teeth at the bottom of his lobe made it harder to keep quiet, and a small rush of air escaped Merlin’s lips. He already felt heated and on edge, and he was tired and tense. He didn’t know if he wanted to draw this out tonight; he wanted to relax into sleep curled in Arthur’s arms. Arthur must have sensed it, because he was already kneading tenderly at Merlin’s right shoulder, and Merlin felt his heart brim with warmth and love for this man, whose day and been no better (and really, Merlin supposed, probably worse) than Merlin’s own but who was taking care of Merlin, who would only take his time with this if Merlin was okay with that.

 

And Merlin knew that he was completely okay with it, because he knew how much it meant to Arthur, knew how much relief Arthur found in this after a horrible day. It didn’t hurt that if he was too tired Arthur usually let him have an hour or two off to sleep in the afternoon, either. Or that even at his most desperate, Arthur always made sure Merlin got the most out of sex with him, too.

 

So he nodded his consent before reaching hungrily for Arthur’s mouth again, licking his way inside and pressing their bodies together so that both their cocks were caught between them. Arthur groaned into Merlin’s mouth and skated long fingers down from Merlin’s shoulder to graze over his nipple, drawing a matching moan from Merlin and another of those little shivers. Merlin had tried to suppress them at first, until he was tense and aching and trembling from the very effort of not doing so, until Arthur had groused that he couldn’t know if he was doing it right if Merlin didn’t just let himself respond before quietly admitting that Merlin’s shivers went right to his cock. Now Arthur smiled with almost every tremor, his lips twisting against Merlin’s, and Merlin blushed to think how awkward and embarrassed he’d been then.

 

“Turn over,” whispered Arthur – that was another of Arthur’s quirks, his need to whisper in bed, and conditioning made Merlin’s cock twitch at the hushed cadence of Arthur’s voice as he shifted between Arthur’s legs to lie on his front. He hissed as his cock was pressed into the warm sheets and tried not to rut against the bed, reminding himself that Arthur wanted to draw this out.

 

Merlin shivered again as Arthur’s fingers slid lightly over the joints of his neck and down the sides of his back. The touch was barely there, light enough for Merlin to be waiting on edge for more, and part of Merlin wanted to pull Arthur to him and demand that he get on with it, but being on his front meant the best he could do was reach almost blindly for Arthur’s knee and curl his fingers around it hard enough to hopefully redden Arthur’s skin.

 

And then a tongue swiped softly, wetly at the small of Merlin’s back, causing his to shudder and release a long groan. They’d discovered the sensitivity of Merlin’s back by accident, when Arthur had trailed a hand down Merlin’s spine to check a wound was healing properly and reassure himself that Merlin was okay, and Merlin had all but bucked into the touch. Since then, they’d explored it rather a lot; Merlin knew Arthur had fantasies of tying him up and playing with just that small stretch of skin to wring sounds of pleasure and longing from him before taking Merlin’s cock into his mouth and bringing him off with Arthur’s hands still circling that spot on Merlin’s back, but Merlin was still undecided on that one. He had to admit he wanted it, but he was still a little embarrassed by his physical and vocal responses to being touched. Arthur was doing a good job of helping him to feel better about it, but Merlin wasn’t quite comfortable with it just yet.

 

That didn’t stop Arthur from biting, nibbling and suckling at the skin there, and Merlin was almost certain it would bruise. The constant sensation of soft, moist pressure against his spine, the knowledge that it was Arthur pressing lips and tongue and teeth against his back as if it was the first course in a delectable feast, and the tickle of Arthur’s hair against his skin was a heady mixture that Merlin could drown in. He knew, distantly, that he was arching into and away from Arthur’s touch by turn, desperately seeking more but not quite able to take it, and that the little puffs and mews and groans filling the room were falling from his own lips, but right now it was very difficult to care about that. Somehow having Arthur’s face pressed to his back while he was trapped beneath Arthur’s weight felt every bit as intimate as the stretch of Arthur’s cock inside him, and Arthur’s fingers stroked soothingly at his sides as his breath hitched that bit more loudly. Merlin thought Arthur would have been content to stay there a while longer had Merlin not let out a full-blown whimper and tensed as he realised how vulnerable and desperate the noise sounded. As it was, Arthur pressed one final kiss to Merlin’s spine, and drew up so that his body blanketed Merlin’s to whisper gently that it was okay, that Merlin didn’t need to worry; anything that would let Merlin know that the little sounds he let escape added to Arthur’s enjoyment of giving to him. Under Arthur’s caresses, Merlin slowly relaxed again, vaguely registering that Arthur seemed ridiculously sentimental about the whole thing and it wasn’t very princely – but then again, nothing about what they were doing was particularly princely.

 

As the tension seeped out of Merlin’s frame, Arthur shifted above him and fumbled for the oil. Claiming it, he spilled some onto his fingers and returned to hovering over Merlin to slide a finger between the crease of Merlin’s bottom. When Merlin arched ever so slightly into the touch, he was rewarded for his responsiveness with the slide of Arthur’s finger inside him, twisting and starting to open him up. For all that Arthur had said he wanted to make this last, he seemed impatient now, and slipped two and then three fingers inside Merlin in rapid succession. Merlin groaned a little at the stretch and Arthur curled his fingers in a now well-practiced motion that sent a fizzle of heat through Merlin and pulled another moan from his parted lips.

 

Arthur let out his own groan at that – and Merlin knew he should not be worried about the sounds he himself made when each noise from Arthur curled hot inside him – and slid his fingers out, taking up the oil again to make sure his cock was slick and ready for Merlin. Strong fingers grasped Merlin’s hips and tugged until he was on his knees, and Arthur left oily handprints on Merlin’s skin only to take Merlin’s cock in his hands and stroke it just twice before moving away. Merlin let out a hiss of frustration but had known it wouldn’t last; ever since Arthur had said he wanted to this to take time, Merlin had known exactly what was coming.

 

The pressure of Arthur’s cock easing into Merlin, the burning stretch as Arthur entered him, probably shouldn’t have felt quite as good as it did, Merlin thought, but this was another of those things that never failed to make him shiver, which usually coaxed at least a gasp from Arthur, so Merlin could live with that. As Arthur started to move inside him and around him, thrusting slowly at first – just until he found that spot again and wrung a response from Merlin’s lips (a short mew, this time), when he would thrust more forcefully and aim for that same spot – Merlin’s world seemed to consist of nothing but the slide of Arthur into and out of him, the heat of Arthur at his back, the sound of Arthur’s breath fast against his skin as Arthur moved. He arched back into Arthur and did his best to fuck himself on Arthur’s cock as Arthur fucked him.

 

Just as he started trembling more or less constantly (and Merlin hated that he did this just before he came, because didn’t girls do that? Not men?), Arthur paused for a moment to wrap his thumb and forefinger tight around the base of Merlin’s shaft. Merlin smiled – he’d been expecting it – even as he wanted to just come already.

 

And then he could feel Arthur’s cum spurting wet inside of him, and knew he had just a few moments to pull himself together as Arthur slid out and parted Merlin’s ass cheeks to flick his tongue over Merlin’s raw, red, cum-and-oil slick hole. Merlin bit his lip to keep from whimpering again, trying desperately to take in steady streams of air to keep from panting and whining as the rough, wet surface of Arthur’s tongue explored the ring of his hole and poked inside. Arthur hummed gently, and the vibrations from that always set Merlin right on the edge of coming, but then Arthur pulled away and manhandled Merlin to standing, only to perch on the bed behind Merlin and slip his tongue back to its task of cleaning out every last drop of the cum he had spilled. Merlin cursed Arthur’s dexterity – Arthur’s hand was _still_ just tight enough around his cock to stop Merlin from being able to come – but Arthur was lapping at his arse and Merlin could only barely find the concentration to stay standing so it was probably actually less painful this way. It certainly beat hitting the floor.

 

Merlin was starting to become self-conscious over the way he was thrusting his ass back into Arthur’s face and this all felt ridiculously decadent and he was making breathy little half-whimpers but Arthur kept _humming_ and groaning into his ass and making him lose his train of thought with hot swipes of that tongue and Merlin knew he must be almost clean of Arthur’s cum by now. His cock ached in Arthur’s hand and he really, _really_ wanted to cum. Trying not to grip his cock himself was a battle and a half; one he only won by placing his hands over Arthur’s where they were holding his ass cheeks apart. But Arthur seemed content to stay where he was, so Merlin did his best to give him this. He didn’t understand Arthur’s longing for cum, but it was part of Arthur and he’d accepted it long ago, and while that didn’t stop him wondering, it did stop him from telling Arthur to stop being such a prat and let him _finish_.

 

Thankfully Arthur didn’t keep him waiting too much longer, because the second Merlin’s thighs started to tremble and his hands started to dig a little too hard into Arthur’s, Arthur pulled away and guided Merlin to lie on the bed. Arthur rinsed his mouth out quickly (Merlin guessed to better savour the taste of Merlin’s cum, but would never voice that out loud because he really couldn’t comment on the taste of it). Moments later, Arthur’s mouth was hot and wet around Merlin’s cock and he was sucking gently and flicking his tongue over the tip and as if that touch was permission, Merlin was coming and coming down Arthur’s throat. The tightening and relaxing of Arthur’s muscles as he swallowed pulled a few more little sounds from Merlin’s lips, and then it was over and Arthur was licking him clean and smiling radiantly but all Merlin could do was drift into sleep, panting and with the world not feeling quite real; safe in the knowledge that Arthur would make sure they were both clean before settling beside him for the night.  



End file.
